


I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, Love Actually References, M/M, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Winter Falcon, and also in love, bucky is flustered as hell, but also oblivious, dumb boys in love, like really well, sam wilson can sing, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9031169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Sam has been trying to get Bucky's attention for months with no results, so he makes a plan for Tony's Christmas party. Bucky is oblivious to Sam's advances, but is also pining. And he might have also had a plan of his own for Christmas.





	

“Are you sure this is the best idea Sam?” Steve asked with that look on his face that meant he was worried and also a teensy bit amused. Sam yanked his ridiculous Christmas sweater down over his chest and snapped his eyes to Steve.

“Yes. Well, maybe not…but it’s a last resort okay? You’re super soldier best friend is completely oblivious to me and my advances Steve.” He said with a huff.

“This calls for something drastic.” 

Steve looked at him for a moment, his lips curving into a frown. 

“Yeah. Okay. But…this drastic? I mean have you considered the possibility this might…scare him off?” Steve asked, adjusting his own sweater a little and then looking back to Sam. Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Well…if he runs away… I’ll… I’ll go after him.” Sam said, his voice full of snark and uncertainty. Steve snorted and nodded.

“Okay then.” 

“Maybe he’s just not that into you.” Tony’s voice came from the doorway of Sam’s room, both he and Steve turned to look back at him. 

“Okay first of all, have you seen me? And second of all, will you stop saying that? You saw that movie once and you didn’t even like it.” Sam said sounding frustrated and sitting on the edge of his bed to pull his shoes on. 

“Wow, conceited much? And how dare you, that movie was…a gem.” Tony said, trailing off at the end, lying blatantly through his teeth. Sam smirked at him. 

“Really? You, are gonna call me, conceited? You ever heard that story about the pot and the kettle?” Sam asked, choosing to ignore the lie about the movie. Tony looked at him silently for a second.

“Fair enough.” He said with a curt nod, stepping back from the door way and walking with Sam and Steve down the hall to the elevator.

“But seriously, you aren’t really gonna do this are you? You really think Luke Skywalker is gonna be able to handle it?” Tony asked as the stepped into the elevator and hit the button. Both Sam and Steve turned to look at him with questions on their faces. 

“What?” Tony asked when neither of them said anything.

“Luke Skywalker?” Steve asked, tilting his head and grimacing a little like he didn’t really want to hear what was coming.

“Yeah, ya know, cuz of the hand.” Tony said, raising his left hand and wiggling his fingers.

“Does it not work?” 

“It doesn’t work.” Sam said flatly and looked away from him. 

“Noted. I was just trying to think of something new.” Tony said with a huff. Steve shook his head. 

“You should really stop that. You’re gonna hurt yourself.” Sam said, as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

“What? Trying new things?” Tony asked.

“No. Thinking.” Sam said, giving Tony a shit eating grin and then stepping out of the elevator. Steve followed him with a snort and Sam kept walking as he heard Tony make an offended noise. They walked out the door, got into one of the cars Tony had gotten, and sat in silence all the way to the party. 

Sam was looking out the window, wondering if maybe this idea was a bit much. Then all the memories of Bucky looking at him confused or suspiciously for the last few months when he’d tried to get him to take a fucking hint, and then reconsidered. The idea may be over the top, and it might also be a bit forward, but it would get the damn point across. 

~***~

Bucky hadn’t even wanted to come to this damn party. And now he was stuck at a table, surrounded by excessively cheery people, all wearing sweaters just as terrible as the one Steve had forced him to wear. He shoved his seventh cookie into his mouth and sighed, leaning back in his chair with a groan. The party was going okay. The music was loud, if he never heard another Christmas song he’d be fine with that. But everyone seemed happy, Steve was laughing with rest of the group, Bucky smiled at his smile and then realized that Sam was gone.

He’d been sitting to Bucky’s left and now he was nowhere to be seen. Bucky sat up a little straighter and tried to see over the heads of all the people filling the room. There were waiters and guests roaming around all over the floor, making it harder to see what was what and who was where. Bucky was about to push himself off his chair and stand when the music stopped. 

All eyes in the building looked to the stage, including Bucky’s. He frowned when he saw Sam standing next to the woman who’d been singing most of the songs. He was standing a bit behind her as she began speaking.

“And now we have a very special performance, Sam Wilson ladies and gentleman, performing a song for that special someone.” She said, her voice sultry as she stepped away from the mic and kissed Sam’s cheek as they passed each other. 

Bucky’s stomach dropped, since when did Sam have a special someone? And since when was he in the habit of signing songs for them? As a matter of fact, since when was he in the habit of singing anything to anyone. Bucky had only heard him sing once, and that was in the kitchen when he was making some fancy dessert and as soon as he’d seen Bucky he’d gone silent and hadn’t talked to him for almost three days. Bucky crossed his arms over his chest and slouched in his seat, his eyes glued to Sam but wanting to scan the crowd for this “special someone”. 

The music started, bells filling the high ceiling-ed ball room and then Sam’s voice was filling the air and Bucky felt like he’d been slapped in the face. 

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need.” He sang, his deep voice making Bucky shiver. He squirmed in his seat and kept his eyes on Sam who was moving to the music on stage, his eyes closed as his voice filled Bucky’s head.

“I just want you for my own, more than you will ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you.” Bucky almost flinched in his seat when Sam’s eyes landed on him. He felt his face get hot and looked down to the table, trying his best to fight the urge to look back at Sam.

He heard the crowd laugh and a few people “ooh-ing” and “aah-ing” and he snapped his head back up to see Sam standing on the table closest to the stage, his eyes were still on Bucky as he walked across the table top and on to the next one, heading in Bucky’s direction. 

“Oh I won’t ask for much this Christmas, I won’t even wish for snow. I’m just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe.” Sam sang beautifully and then pulled his terrible sweater over his head and threw it somewhere. Bucky didn’t see where it went, didn’t dare to look. His eyes were locked on a now shirtless Sam, standing on a table, singing his heart out and staring directly at Bucky. He gulped and dug his fingers into his thigh, this couldn’t actually be happening. This was some kind of fever dream and Bucky was going to wake up any second, laying in a pool of sweat and full of shame.

“I won’t even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click. Cause I just want you here tonight. Holding onto me so tight.” Bucky watched Sam wrap his arm around himself and keep walking, he did a little spin on one of the tables and knocked over a few glasses, he ignored it and stepped across the space between that table and the next one and kept coming. He was starting to sweat from the lights and the singing and dancing and Bucky really couldn’t feel his face anymore. He was dying. This was it, his last moments. 

“Oh, I don’t want a lot for Christmas, this is all I’m asking for. I just wanna see my baby, standing right outside my door.” Bucky sucked in air and nearly flinched as Sam sang that line, his heart pounding in his chest. Sam stepped across the last space and onto Bucky’s table, Bucky was looking up at him, his neck hurting a bit from the angel, Sam knelt down and looked him right in the eyes. 

“Make my wish come true. Oh, baby all I want for Christmas is you.” He held the last note out for a long time, closing his eyes and scrunching his face up. The music kept playing and he gave Bucky a look, a long look, and then he stood up. He turned around, still singing and headed back to the stage. 

Bucky watched him walk across the tables on his way back, he saw all the smiling faces in a fog. His heart was hammering away in his chest and music and bells filled the air. He eyes stayed on Sam until he reached the stage, he watched him hungrily as he snapped the microphone back onto its stand and belted out a few high notes, his face scrunching again, his skin shining in the bright lights.

Bucky couldn’t breathe. 

He ripped his eyes away from Sam and stood up so fast that his chair slid back a few feet. He looked around hurriedly for the nearest door and then stumbled a few steps towards it before getting his feet under him. He heard Steve call after him once and then all he could hear was Sam singing. Bucky hit the door hard and shoved it open, gasping as he threw himself threw it and into the snowy air outside, Sam’s voice drifting off as the door closed gently behind him. 

He stood in the cold for a few seconds, his hands on his knees, just breathing. Then he straightened up and started walking. He walked down the alley to the street, side stepping all the cars and waiting drivers and heading for the bright lights of Stark tower. He took a few detours and ended up about ten blocks away. He shivered and looked at the street sign before heading down into the subway. He threw himself into a seat and waited for his stop, his head resting against the wall, his eyes closed. 

He’d been gone for almost four hours. He was such a dick. 

~***~

He couldn’t fucking believe it. He’d just fuckin…walked out. Actually more like ran out, if what Steve said was true. Fuck. Tony had been right. Bucky wasn’t into him and now he’d made a damn fool of himself for no reason. And he’d scared him off to boot. Really scared him off too, because it had been four damn hours and Bucky still wasn’t home. 

Sam was laying face down on his bed, wallowing in self pity and frustration. He kept swinging from angry, to scared, back to angry, and then to guilty. He shouldn’t have done that. Not to Bucky, not in front of all those people. He groaned loudly and then heard a thud outside his door. Then he heard two knocks and then silence. He pushed himself up slowly and walked to the door, pulling it open and nearly yelling angrily when he saw Bucky standing there. But Bucky put his finger to his lips and widened his eyes and Sam was struck silent. 

Bucky was holding a bunch of big white cards in his hands, Sam looked down and saw a radio on the ground, Bucky bent and hit a button and Christmas music filled the air. Sam gave Bucky a questioning look and he turned the cards around, Sam laughed when he saw was written on the first one.

FOR DRAMATIC AFFECT

Bucky looked at Sam, Sam nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Bucky to continue. He felt his cheeks heat up when it sunk in that this was actually happening. Bucky gave him a small smile and moved to the next card.

WITH ANY LUCK, BY NEXT YEAR

He dropped the card.

I’LL BE GOING OUT WITH ONE OF THESE PEOPLE

He dropped the card and Sam laughed again when he saw pictures cut out of magazines, both men and women. He smiled and gave Bucky a look that said “naturally”, Bucky nodded and dropped the card.

BUT FOR NOW, LET ME SAY

The card fell to the floor.

WITHOUT HOPE OR AGENDA

Sam saw Bucky bite his lip.

JUST BECAUSE IT’S CHRISTMAS

(AND AT CHRISTMAS YOU TELL THE TRUTH)

Bucky gulped and took a deep breath.

TO ME. YOU ARE PREFECT*

The next card was packed with writing and looked like it had been scrawled in a hurry, Sam bit his lip when he read it.

*FOR THE MOST PART, THOUGH APPERENTLY YOU HAVE A TENDENCY TO DO DANCE NUMBERS AND TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF WHILE STANDING ON TABLES, SO THERE’S A FLAW, BUT I DIGRESS

Bucky gave Sam a look, cocking his head to the side, Sam smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, he shrugged and Bucky dropped the card. 

AND MY WASTED HEART WILL LOVE YOU

Sam’s own heart fluttered in his chest.

UNTIL YOU LOOK LIKE THIS

Sam threw his head back laughing when Bucky dropped the card to reveal a picture of a bird skeleton. Bucky smiled at him cheekily and moved to the next card.

MERRY CHRISTMAS

Sam smiled and then looked concerned when he saw Bucky smirk at him, he dropped the card.

ASSHOLE

There was a little crooked smiley face drawn next to the neatly printed word. Sam closed his eyes and shook his head, then looked back up at Bucky. He was standing there looking small. He just stood there for a moment and then bent to pick up the cards, Sam watched him gather them up silently. He felt like he was in a fog. He didn’t snap out of it until he realized that Bucky was walking away.

“Buck wait!” he called and ran after him, sliding to a stop in front of him as he turned to look at Sam. He looked up at him from under his lashes and Sam wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Then everything came flooding into focus, the song, the cards, everything, and he realized he could. He smiled softly at Bucky and waited for him to smile back before he pulled Bucky into him and pressed his lips against his. 

Sam chuckled when he heard Bucky immediately drop everything he was carrying to wrap his arms around Sam. He broke the kiss with a smile and pulled back, his smile growing when he saw how pink Bucky’s cheeks were. 

“I think you should come back to my room Buck.” He looked down at the radio and cards on the ground.

“You can bring those with too.” He said playfully, giving Bucky’s hips a squeeze and kissing him again quickly before pulling back and walking back towards his door. He smiled when he heard Bucky trying to gather all of his things as quickly as he could. Sam was waiting by the door when Bucky finally stumbled in and threw it all on the ground again.

“Thanks for the help.” He said dryly. Sam closed the door and locked it.

“You ran out on me after I sang in front of a ball room full of people. It’s called payback.” He said with a smile. Bucky opened his mouth and then closed it.

“Fair enough. I uh… I don’t suppose that makes us even?” Bucky said with a small shrug as Sam stalked foward and pulled him close again. Bucky’s hands automatically wrapping around Sam’s neck. Sam kissed Bucky deeply, smirking against his lips when he felt him roll his hips into Sam. He pulled back a little and kissed down Bucky’s neck to his collar bone. He pulled Bucky’s shirt out of the way and bit down, surprising a yell out of Bucky. Sam licked the mark he’d left and then looked at him. 

“Not even close.” He whispered before picking Bucky up and throwing him on the bed. He followed him down onto the sheets and felt his heart singing as Bucky’s laughter filled the air.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS MY DARLINGS! So yeah, this is a thing, i hope i did this okay, i'm really tired right now and i just hope that this is as good as it seems to my sleepy mind. I hope you enjoy it! This is my Christmas gift to all you guys! Thanks for reading! i love you all! <3


End file.
